


Hazelmeade Heights

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Cuckolding, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hollywood, Kinky, London, Mid-life Crisis, Open Marriage, Porn With Plot, Porn business, Porn with Feelings, Post-Divorce, Rough Sex, Scandal, Second Chances, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Struggling actor, Time Skips, fun sex, st Ives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa Blackheath runs an exclusive porn website that caters for a mostly female based audience and both her and her husband reap the benefits of the casting couch sessions. At first it seems as though she has it all...<br/>Tom Hiddleston has struggled to get acting work and finds himself mixing business and pleasure at Hazelmeade Heights.<br/>(This is very much AU.)<br/>**COMPLETED**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Casting couch.

Tom fidgeted nervously on the large sofa. He was in half a mind to just up and leave but he needed the money. He hadn't had any offers in the way of acting gigs for a whole five months. Audition after audition and still no luck. He was too proud to ask for help off family but he was getting increasingly desperate to make ends meet, even the job interviews had been uneventful. It was his good friend Lenny who'd mentioned this "gig" as it were.  
"But it's porn.." Tom spluttered. He flicked through the stills and sighed.  
"I won't shit you..it IS. However it's extremely well paying and their core audience is mainly women. There's some acting involved at least." Lenny offered cheerfully.  
"How well paying?"  
The answer he'd got had Tom making the call..and now he sat on the most comfortable couch with the biggest cushions and a camera on a tripod pointing to where he sat.

The house went by the name of Hazelmeade Heights, the same as the company, a large country style house on the outskirts of London. He walked through the family home following Mr Blackheath outside to a large outhouse that had been converted. The whole place reeked of a nice, well-to-do family home which essentially it was.  
"Vanessa will be with you in a moment." he seemed a thoroughly nice chap and yet...  
And so Tom sat and waited.  
He didn't have to wait long.

Vanessa was not what he'd expected. In his head he'd imagined the women who ran the show to be some vixen with a sleek bobbed haircut and a catsuit brandishing a whip and instead he got a short, buxom woman with long wavy hair. She shook his hand and sat on the couch. She wore yoga pants and a vest top. 'Hardly a real ball breaker.' he thought to himself.  
"I do apologise if I kept you waiting. Been one heck of a morning..Edward is potty training and the au pair is squeamish." she checked her phone as she gave him that little bit of information.  
"So Tom I believe? I'm just checking your info is right." she smiled at him and he begrudgingly had to admit she was cute.  
"You know Lenny don't you? He's been in demand but at the rate we are expanding I need new faces, there's work for those who are willing. Would you care for a drink?"  
Tom's mouth was indeed dry and the cool mineral water she offered him went down in three large gulps.

She explained that she ran Hazelmeade Heights and her clientele were mostly women.  
"They want their Mr Darcy but they want him undone and preferably with his dick out." Vanessa said matter of factly.  
"So essentially you have women who pay for their very own porn movie?" Tom asked.  
"Mostly yes, they'll fund it. These women have more money than sense. Some we do for the website, photo-shoots, video clips and full movies. We've built up a solid audience through word of mouth and as I say we are swamped with requests, everyday there are at least another thirty full memberships paid off for the site. I need fresh material and as I said faces. They want a certain look or a certain style. I have five men and women on rotation. I need at least twenty!" she laughed and ran her hand through her hair. Vanessa's easy going nature helped to settle his nerves.  
"So if you'd like to get started?" she darted to the camera and switched it on.  
Tom found the nerves came back with a vengeance, his stomach flipped.

"How do you want me?" he asked. Vanessa fiddled with the camera and gave him a thumbs up.  
"It's in focus Tom, just undress for me."  
He pulled his t-shirt over his head and smiled at the low whistle she gave him.  
"Very nice Tom, very nice."  
Vanessa motioned for him to turn around which he did slowly.  
"Oh they'll drink you up!" she giggled.  
He unbuckled his belt and swore he heard her hitch her breath.  
"Do that slow..that is to say tease the camera."  
He held her stare and slowly unzipped, inching his jeans down till they pooled around his feet.  
"Nice touch with the no undies." Vanessa gave him a thumbs up.  
He quickly removed his socks and shoes and then he sat once more on the couch but this time he was naked.  
"Right so..just a second." Vanessa stepped away from the camera.  
"Are you ok with moving to the next part?"  
'Am I?' Tom wondered.  
He watched Vanessa slip her yoga pants off and pull her vest off over her magnificent tits.  
"Yeah..I'm fine." he blurted out as she joined him on the couch.

"What I need you to do is just forget the camera for a while." Her hand patted his knee.  
"You look the part but I need to see if you can keep an erection."  
Vanessa flicked her hair over her shoulders, her hand went back to Toms knee giving it a gentle squeeze.  
"Won't..won't your husband mind?" he croaked out. Vanessa chuckled at remark and shook her head.  
"I assure you he doesn't mind in the slightest. Do you think you're up to the task or shall I give you a hand?" her hand stroked up his thigh suggestively.  
He instinctively widened his legs and felt the tips of her fingers touch the head of his cock.  
"He's asleep." Vanessa cooed. "What normally gets you excited Tom?"  
"I'm sorry, I would say just being alone with a beautiful woman but I'm afraid nerves are getting a hold of me." He felt vulnerable. Worst of all he knew if he couldn't get a boner then he wouldn't even get his foot in the door.  
"Relax, let's just pretend it's not an audition ok?" Vanessa smiled sweetly. She'd seen a lot of nervous men but she really felt this one with his build, good looks and charming voice could be a tremendous asset for Hazelmeade Heights.  
'Speaking of tremendous assets..' she thought to herself as she tried not to eye up Tom's cock too much.

He nodded and shifted again while taking a breath. Vanessa stroked his thighs and knelt between them. "Are you happy to continue darling?" She asked him, her fingers tracing a figure eight almost absentmindedly near his hip.  
"Yes." he managed, her fingers felt soft and oh so very good on his skin.  
She licked up his inner thigh making him gasp out loud, his large hand stroked her hair out of her face. The way she looked up at him with her big honeyed brown eyes had the blood rushing where he needed it most, his cock gave the involuntary twitch.  
Vanessa could read men quite well, it was a talent. She'd always been capable of turning on whatever charm she sensed they liked most. This one?  
He liked them a little bold, naughty yet she sensed he'd still like to be in charge and so she had to work him that way. 'Let's see how you fare.' She thought as she planted a kiss up near his inner thigh.  
He was semi-hard, he'd thickened up a hell of a lot and Vanessa really wanted to see him fully erect. 'For the business of course.' she mentally lied to herself.  
Tom stroked across her lips with his thumb which she playfully bit before sucking him between her lips.  
Now he was enjoying himself, his cock strained upwards, thick and long and ready for it's debut. "Vanessa..." he sighed.  
She knew it was time to take it up a notch.

"Yes?" she whispered against the tip of his now slickened thumb. Tom could see the mischief playing across her face. She was a different woman now compared to the one who'd walked in a short while ago. He held his cock at the base and was rewarded with her mouth closing over the end of him, she sucked him greedily. None of the light licks, he'd have liked that but he realised this was an audition and she was seeing how he held up.  
Vanessa usually kept it light, a few full mouth bobs along their cocks and then she'd fuck them..this one however had her full attention. She moaned along him and had him bucking his hips up to meet her eager mouth.  
"Oh..fuck!" his nose scrunched up and Vanessa pulled away from him with a light popping noise, she wiped the saliva off her chin and straddled him. His hands grabbed at her arse. All thoughts of the camera were long gone for the pair of them.

He brought her to meet his lips and they kissed hungrily, Vanessa usually skipped this part out but he was ever so good looking that she indulged him. 'You dirty bitch, you're enjoying this too much.' she scolded herself while her hands finally got to play with those springy blonde curls of his. He positioned his cock against her pussy lips and she sank down on that magnificent cock.  
"My god..boy!" she groaned and threw her head back when he was finally fully sheathed within her. "Well you feel as good as you look." She chuckled looking back at the camera. "Ooh Harry..this one." Vanessa moved her hips and laughed again.  
"Look at the camera and say hi to my husband while you fuck me." Her smile in that moment was pure sin and Tom couldn't say no.  
"Hello Harry, pleasure to meet you earlier." Tom gave a slight wave of his hand that caused Vanessa to crack up further.  
"He'll love that." She assured him and began moving her hips up and down on Tom.  
Tom wasn't so sure that Harry would but he wasn't turning her down now his cock was buried inside her warm and inviting cunt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes!" Vanessa cried out. "Fuck me harder Harry! You still can't please me as much as Tom did today!" Vanessa gripped the bed sheets and felt the waves of pleasurable release wash over her as her husband gripped her hips and fucked her for all he was worth.  
"Was he bigger?" he spat furiously.  
"So much bigger..a real man. Big and thick and he filled me up with his cum, there was so much more than the pathetic offerings you give me..why, it's a wonder I even managed to have your babies with the piddly amounts of cum you offer me." she breathed, her voice shook with the tiniest bit of amusement but not so's Harry would've noticed.  
He came with a shout "Bitch!" and then he sagged forward to plant a kiss on her back.  
Vanessa flopped forward with him still on her back and reached for her phone.

Tom felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and hastily pulled it out, it was Vanessa's number. He let it ring twice more so he didn't appear desperate and then answered with a casual "Hello?"  
His guts churned, this afternoon he'd fucked her twice on camera and then left while she had to "review the footage with my partner"  
Unbeknownst to Tom her partner was none other than her husband.  
"Hi! So we've given it a thorough going over." Vanessa smiled as her husband slapped her arse cheek.  
On the other end of the phone Tom heard a brief clap and puzzled over what it was.  
"You more than welcome on our books Tom, you have the job." she told him.  
"Thank you, thank you so much Vanessa." Tom beamed. When he hung up he punched the air and decided to celebrate with a cup of tea.

At Hazelmeade Heights Vanessa and Harry clinked champagne glasses and pressed play on the footage of Tom once more.


	2. Debut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Hiddleston's Hazelmeade debut is go! Featuring rough sex, porno sets, adult themes etc.  
> For the lovely andlifeisgrand, I hope you like. X

"Everything ok Tom?" Vanessa asks, she's perched on a fold up chair with her coffee in hand observing it all.  
"It's just..it's just.." Tom looks back at his co-star who's sporting a rather pink cheek from that slap. On the first contact with her face he'd froze and turned back over to where Vanessa sat.  
"I'm so sorry." he traces the pink mark with his hand and then bolts out of the room.  
Vanessa finds herself exhaling loudly. "Right, break for lunch. Holly is everything ok?"  
She wanders over to where Holly is sat on the bed and passes her a robe.  
"Fine. It seemed like it was going well, it was when he hit my face then he seemed panicked almost." she sniffs.  
Vanessa knew today would be a washout if she didn't get it all under control. Her husband Harry caught her eye then tutted dramatically and went back to doing his crossword.  
'Right that's it.' Vanessa thought and stomped off to find Tom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm just er, it's an adjustment. I've never had to hit anyone properly on film and before you know it there I am and I'm ordering her around and doing just that." Tom took a drag on his cigarette and shook his head.  
"Are you comfortable doing it? You assured me you were." Vanessa gave his knee a reassuring squeeze.  
"Well yes and no. In my personal life I've played at that with girlfriends but that's all and only at their request. It's just there I am slapping a girl I'd shared a coffee with this morning. It's thrown me." Tom replied softly.  
"My client requested this, down to the scripting of the words and the dom/sub content. You are being paid handsomely for this, Holly is sat there bewildered wondering what she's done. That girl is a professional Tom! I picked her because she loves this sort of stuff, she loves it. I won't hold it against you if you leave but as I've explained before I run the show and my employees are extremely well looked after. I wouldn't have chosen her to work with you if I wasn't a hundred percent. Holly has been doing the more extreme BDSM shoots, trust me on this, a few slaps on her face and arse..it's nothing to what she usually does. Would you like to speak to her privately?" She asked hurriedly.  
Tom did and so Vanessa brought Holly over and left them both to it.  
"I thought you had high hopes for that one." Harry teased.  
"Shut up Harry." Vanessa hissed and began aggressively fixing and patting the cushions down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Holly was looking flawless again, she paused in front of the mirror while taking her jewellery off and looked at Tom's reflection behind her. He shucks off his jacket and stands close to her, trailing his fingers lightly down her arms. He speaks into the shell of her ear. "There's something we need to discuss." He keeps his voice low but the menacing edge to it is unmistakable.  
"Did I tell you to order those further two glasses of brandy?" he presses himself behind her making her knees press into the dresser.  
"I'm sorry." Holly coos but it's very much apparent she isn't in the slightest.  
Tom grabs a handful of her hair and pulls her head back. Pausing to give the soft skin of her neck a kiss he drags her with her hair over to the middle of the room and forces Holly to her knees in front of him. She looks up all wide eyed and faux afraid.  
Tom presses Holly's face into his crotch and the tell tale bulge is there, Vanessa looks over to her husband and gives a triumphant thumbs up. Her camera man is getting all the good stuff now. She breathes a sigh of relief 

"I know what you want you fucking whore..look at you, you're practically drooling for my dick." Tom rubs his bulbous cockhead across her lips and gives her a series of light smacks with it. He'd already struck her face and legs with his palms and felt much more relaxed due to the appreciative moans Holly gave at his treatment.  
"You're not supposed to be enjoying this, I'm debasing you and you love it don't you?"  
"I do." Holly groaned.  
Tom slapped her lightly on her face "How dare you speak! You don't speak till I say."  
He fucks her mouth, she gags as each push brings his length further down her throat till he's nestled snugly within the warmth there.  
"Fucking Hell Vanessa! I'm sure she can breath through her ears!" whispered Harry in awe.  
"Remind me why you're still here? The kids need picking up and taking out for their dinner, make yourself useful and chop, chop!" Vanessa shooed him out and sat watching with interest. This shoot was going well, it'd be a pity to disturb them while they got the lighting right for the fucking scene in a while.  
Vanessa appeared all calm on the surface but watching Tom had her knickers soaked through and her thighs clenching a little too much when she crossed her legs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was excellent you two! So we're just going to fiddle with the lighting and then we can get the fucking done." Vanessa gives them a smile and calls for them to have a break.  
Holly scoots off for a coffee and the crew begin prepping for the fuck scene.  
"How's it going?" Tom asks Vanessa, he has a towel around his waist, he takes a large swig from a bottle of water.  
"You're in fine form now aren't you?" She runs a finger down his chest and chuckles at the slight shiver Tom gives.  
"It is surprisingly easy once you forget about the eyes on you both, so it might seem cheeky but is anything else in the pipeline?" He asks.  
"I have a cunt worship video for tomorrow." Vanessa says nonchalantly as Tom sputters out his water.  
"Yeah, my client has requested an up close shoot of a pussy being licked and toyed to orgasm without any actual cock in vagina stuff and a little bit of 'your tongue can get me off better than he can' sort of stuff. If you interested the job is yours but you'll have to let me know now." Vanessa pulled her phone out and waited.  
"Yes, I'm down. So who would I be working with?" he enquired.  
"Me. Just me and the camera. Set up so we can see it all." Vanessa swears she can see a blush on his cheeks and has to force down a laugh.  
"10am. Don't be late." She goes back to her chair and Tom is called back to the scene.

 

Tom has Holly squatting over his face now while his tongue delves into her juicy, wet folds. He'd just put on one hell of a show by pretending to scold Holly for not wearing underwear, the sight of her like that had him slick with pre-cum. Tom wasn't sure he'd be able to keep up all this dom nonsense with how turned on he was. He knows Vanessa will be watching with more than just a professional eye on this part and he truly delivers. He'd half expected Holly to fake it but as he slipped two of his long fingers inside her he's satisfied to feel the ripple of her cunt walls as she cums.  
"Oh god, oh GOD!" she cries out and for a brief second he feels like he is just that.  
"Who told you that you could cum?" he growls and pushes her off him onto her side.  
"Get your arse up for me, up on all fours now!" he orders.  
Holly doesn't hesitate and Tom knows he's putting on more of a show for that cocky bitch sat over in the so called directors chair.  
His strokes are deep and have Holly muffling her screams in the pillows. He can feel it building, that tautness in all the right places and each thrust is sending him closer to completion. He sees the slick length of himself gliding effortlessly into Holly's wet heat and knows it's not going to take much.  
"You know why I keep you around slut?" he grunts.  
Holly manages to shake her head.  
"Your hot little cunt." Tom says and snaps his hips aggressively making them both cry out simultaneously.  
Holly grips at the sheets and Tom feels her clenching rhythmically around his cock.  
It's too much. He slaps her arse knowing it's over..  
"I didn't say you were allowed...FUCK!" his voice is strangled as he cums and slips out of her allowing the camera to get a good view of her cum filled pussy.  
Confident that they have the money shot Tom draws Holly towards him and whispers words of comfort keeping Holly enveloped in his arms. They fade it out on him stroking her hair and nuzzling her neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bravo you two, the shower is ready when you are." Vanessa calls out without looking up from her phone.  
"Nice working with you Tom, that was immensely good fun." Holly gives him a polite kiss on his cheek and heads off to the shower. All around him the crew begin dismantling the set. It all feels so surreal now. Tommorow Tom's Hazelmeade debut will be up online.  
He let's it sink in.  
"There we are darling and can I just say you were spectacular." Vanessa hands him his cheque and his eyes go wide at the amount, it's slightly more than he expected.  
"Little something extra for such a fine performance." She gives his shoulder a pat and walks away.  
Vanessa is so quick on her feet to get to her car, it takes a few passes of her fingers and she cums with a scream in the front seat picturing Tom fucking her mouth.  
Checking the time on her phone she fires up the engine, she'd be back in time for the kids bedtime routine if she hurried.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh look mummy is back!" Harry announced as Vanessa flounced in.  
"How's my babies?" She asked as they ran over to greet her.  
"I'll be doing your bath and story tonight." Edward and Tilly cheered at that news and ran off to play in the bedroom for a while.  
Vanessa pulled on Harry's tie and kissed him.  
"Would Daddy like a bedtime story too?"  
Harry cupped her arse before slipping a hand down her knickers.  
"Soaked..I knew it." He brought his fingers up to her mouth and watched her suck them. His cock leapt to life and caused Vanessa to smirk.  
"Till later Daddy.."


	3. Tasting Vanessa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom puts his tongue to good use on Vanessa. Written for the lovely Eve1978, I'm sorry I did a bit of sexing in it towards the end. I can't seem to write Tom without his penis popping up, no pun intended! X

"As it goes there are many things a man can choose to worship but I bet at least once in any of their miserable lives they've fell to their knees and crawled or begged for this." Vanessa chuckled and cupped herself over the tiny scrap of lace that was supposedly underwear.  
Tom gulped as he watched her climb up on her bed and get comfy among the cushions. Vanessa was clearly in the mood to work today..if you could call it that.  
"Have you ever begged for it Tom?" she asked sweetly.  
"I haven't yet.." he croaked out, his mouth watered at the thought of where he was to be tasting soon. 'I have a feeling I could be though.' he thought to himself.

Around the bed the strategically placed cameras surrounded them as well as the go-pro Vanessa has discreetly tucked under the sheets, that would be whipped out for a more gonzo feel if she so required it.  
"So is everything in order?" Tom queried.  
Vanessa nodded "Everything is spot on Mr Loverman, we'll be capturing your tongue working in every angle here." She looked extremely pleased at that thought.  
Vanessa beckoned him over "I have to say I'm looking forward to this and err..between you and me once the job is out of the way I can return the favour." Her hand stroked his bulge appreciatively.  
"Won't Harry mind?" once again Tom pressed the issue.  
Vanessa sighed, he really was a worry pants at times.  
"He won't. We have an understanding." she assured him.  
"I just don't want to cause any issues between you both." he said evenly.  
He seemed a little surprised when she began laughing.  
"Listen Tom, my marriage is pretty unconventional and I won't bore you with the trivial details but my husband knows I love him, I know he loves me but we've always liked a touch of spice..adventure if you will. It adds to the fun if you get my meaning so would you please stop fussing?"  
He took the hint.

Vanessa removed her bra and lay back on the bed. She still wore her knickers, letting her legs fall open she grinned up at Tom.  
"We're rolling, ready when you are." she gave him a wink.  
Clad only in a nice fitting pair of boxer briefs Tom crawled up to settle between Vanessa's opened legs. He kissed her inner thigh and inhaled her scent. He was required to tell her how beautiful her cunt was and he had absolutely no issues saying exactly what he thought of pussy. He loved the taste, the smell, the feel of it. All he had to do was show just how much did. It was going to be quite easy he thought.  
Tom kissed the lacy front of her knickers, they were so small and revealing, almost like there was no point to them. He gathered up the front of them and pulled upwards gently. He could make out the shape of her inner lips and clit, another tug upwards and he could see her outer lips at either side of the lace. Tom groaned when she let out a little sigh and circled her hips, the lace becoming soaked as he held it. He kissed her lace covered lips, nuzzling in and tracing that hardened little nub, he could taste her through the lace. His cock became hard, slick with his own arousal as he teased her through her knickers this way.  
"Oh..oh.." her hand grabbed at his curls while he worked her.  
"Tom..please!" she gasped, her back arched as she came quicker than she'd anticipated. He ripped her knickers, tearing at the seams and pulled them apart effortlessly. Tom grinned at the sight of her pink lips and swollen clit, the glistening folds making his mouth water.  
"Such a gorgeous cunt." he breathed and drew her folds up into his mouth making Vanessa sigh.

"This is what I would eat all day, every day..your flushed, swollen little cunt lips." without waiting for her reply he suckled them up again. She tasted divine, each suck and tug made her pinker and fatter. He loved watching the change in her pussy, the more aroused she became it seemed to glisten and unfold like a flower covered in early morning dew. His tongue began it's torturous assault on her clit and she cried out, pressing Tom's face closer in to drink at her juices.  
"Tell me you're better than him." she said.  
"Pardon?" stopped dead and looked up at Vanessa.  
He was under the impression the only words to be uttered involved saying how much he loved pussy.  
"Is it what they want?" he asked.  
"Let me be real..you'll get paid for this either way now tell me every dirty thing you want to say while you eat this pussy." she bit her lip, her small hands cupping at her tits.  
"The client is you..isn't it?" Tom finally caught on.  
"Can you just get back to it?" She ordered.  
So he did.

"I'm going to make you cum so many times your legs will tremble at the thought of it for days, no one will make you cum like I can." Tom growled and dipped his tongue into her opening making her squirm.  
"I bet his cock can't pleasure you like this tongue can." as soon as he said it Tom wondered if he'd gone a tad too far but as her hips bucked in pleasure while she rode her orgasm out he knew it had been a gamble worth taking.  
He gripped her hips and began teasing, gently flicking his tongue over her sensitive clit. She whimpered and writhed, her fingers sinking into that nest of his springy blonde curls. Cruelly he applied more pressure knowing full well she was too sensitive yet, he chuckled as she cried out.  
"I'm going to lick your cunt all damn morning Vanessa, I'll send you back to him shaking." Tom looked up at her eyes, the desire there was evident to him.

On Vanessa's sixth orgasm Tom smugly observed what he'd reduced her to, her eyeliner was smudged, her cheeks and chest flushed pink and the fine sheen of sweat that covered her body truly let him know that he'd worked her up nicely.  
"Baby..no more." she panted and held up her hand. "If I had a white flag I'd wave it, you win!"  
She took the lead and pressed the button that shut off each camera individually.  
"I'm sure Harry will get a nice big hard on watching this, thank you Mr dirty bastard." Vanessa smiled, now the cameras were off they could finish off in style.  
She raised her leg up while on her side and Tom scooted up close, his cock sank inside her with ease.  
"Not as big as yours though." She chuckled as Tom fucked her hard, his large hand holding her leg up in place.  
Tom pulled out and came on her swollen pussy with a deep guttural moan, he was truly spent after a morning of worshipping at the temple of Vanessa.

Later that afternoon Tom reached for his phone as it pinged. He smiled as he read the text from Vanessa.  
"How do you fancy playing at cops and robbers?"


	4. Call the cops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely sacred808 on tumblr. I hope the truncheon action and dirty talk was enough. X  
> Tom finds himself having a bit of a porn set disaster twice and Vanessa has cock on the brain.  
> **warning! Before you read there is group sex and a sex act involving a truncheon which might not be to the taste of some.**

Tom spent the best part of the day taking down his co-stars particulars. He was finding today's shoot a little off. The sound had gone wrong and the main camera had failed a record four times leaving everyone frustrated.   
The set itself was situated in Vanessa's garage. A few simple props including a fake set of bars made a jail cell..well at least it gave that impression and that was all that mattered.  
"Cut! Fuck's sake!" cried Vanessa as the bars wobbled comedically when Tom grabbed for them.  
"Is it me? Is my hair in the way?" Helen still had Tom's cock near her lips and thin slivers of drool hung off it and her chin.  
"No, you're fine Helen it was the bloody set wobbling! Tom I know it's hard but if you must grab something then scoop her hair up and leave the bars well alone." Vanessa tutted.  
Tom clenched his jaw and gave a nod. Today was disheartening, he kept his air of cheerfulness but he wanted nothing more for it to be over.  
Three more hours and it was.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It wasn't our finest today was it?" Vanessa asked as they walked to his car. She had to applaud his can do attitude but the lack of connection was there for all to see between Tom and Helen.   
"It was all a bit of a mess." he sighed. He was hoping it hadn't reflected too badly on him. She gave him a friendly hug which he accepted with his usual enthusiasm.  
"That's what editing is for. The client wanted Helen and they call the shots to an extent..you looked great. Just a bad day matey." she reassured him.  
"Although it did give me an idea..."   
Tom watched her face crack into a devilish grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later Tom and Len sat in the hired car wearing full on cop gear down to the cuffs and truncheons.  
"Should be fun." Len gave a wink and then swigged his bottle of water.  
"That's an understatement, do you ever wonder how her husband feels about all this?" Tom pondered.  
"Not really. He lives in a nice house, has two healthy kids and a sexually adventurous wife who runs her own business. If I was in his shoes it's safe to say I wouldn't give one royal fuck Tom." Len wasn't one to mince his words.  
"Yes I suppose you have point." Tom still found it an intriguing set up for a married couple.  
"Well how many men do the old casting couch with their talent? She's no different, it's her business. Anyway you can't tell me you're not looking forward to this?"   
Outside of the car the cameras were rigged up and Vanessa stood swaddled in a fake fur coat while her make up was touched up.  
Considering how she'd look in a while it was a wonder why anyone bothered with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look at the dirty bitch Tom, she's wearing fuck all under that coat." Len half growled.  
"Well I see your ready for action." Tom stated.  
"I haven't even had a wank in two days, my balls feel massive." Len couldn't take his eyes off Vanessa through the car window.  
"What a charming mental image that is." Tom sighed, sometimes Len was a little full on.  
Len grabbed his crotch and vulgarly shook it "All over her face."  
"Len?" Tom asked, his friend seemed a little out of sorts.  
"Ah fuck I popped two Viagra a while ago, I always get like this..do you want one?" Len spoke quietly as though frightened of being heard by the others.  
"Nah..I er prefer the organic approach." Tom offered.  
"I've got twelve years on you Tom, I need a bit of fuel in my rocket y'know?" explained Len.  
'Today is going to be interesting.' Tom thought and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The script had them tailing Vanessa as she walked up the street and into the garden, a quick woo-woo with the lights and siren and they chased her on foot around her back garden before arresting her.   
"Gentlemen please there's some mistake..I haven't stolen anything!" she pleaded as Len bunched up her hair in his hand.  
"Oh yeah? Well what's under the coat?" Tom snapped before ripping the button off as practiced earlier. The coat flew open revealing Vanessa's big tits and she gasped as though appalled. Len snatched the other button and her nakedness was there for all to see.  
"Well, well, well..what do we have 'ere?" Len kept the straightest of faces as he spoke but Vanessa was the first to crack with a bubble of laughter that spilled over to Tom.  
"Cut! Sorry everyone." she apologised and waited for instruction.  
"We'll do that line again yeah?" a quick thumbs up that it was safe to carry on and Len repeated the line but this time everyone held off their laughter.  
The coat was pulled off Vanessa leaving her naked apart from her high heels.  
"Please officers!! I haven't done anything.."   
Vanessa batted her eyelashes at them both but all it earned her was being forced to lay over the bonnet of the police car and Tom placing cuffs on her wrists.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a quick break filming resumed once more and Vanessa was in position over the car. Len pulled her upright and took out the truncheon. Tom watched as she wrapped her lips around the end of the smooth wooden club, once again she was forced over the bonnet of the car with her legs spread. A quick dab of lube on the end and the truncheon tip eases it's way into her cunt. Len works it slowly in and out of Vanessa while Tom feels like a spare part holding her arse cheeks in each hand while she gets shafted by a truncheon. It looks amazing but the weather is turning so they have to get a move on.  
Without further ado Vanessa is freed from the cuffs and soon has their cocks out taking it in turns to suck them both.  
Tom has to close his eyes, it's the only way he can concentrate with all the grunting and moaning Len makes. It's not the first time he's fucked around this way but never outside in a full policeman outfit while under everyone's watchful eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Right it'll be a squeeze but it's dp in the back seat. I'm fully prepared you two..so who wants what?" Vanessa asked.  
Len's boner was raging hard and still not letting up so everyone seemed surprised when he decided he wanted to be at the back.  
"Well then Tom looks like I'm sitting on your gorgeous cock again.." Vanessa waited till Len was slightly out of ear shot before going on "..I wish it was just us two."  
It threw him off. He wasn't prepared to for that little confession.  
It was more than a squeeze but after a slow start both Tom and Len are fully sheathed inside Vanessa. Just before they start rolling Harry tapped on the window and gave a thumbs up.  
"You look amazing!" he mouths excitedly at his wife and then he fades off into the background.  
Tom exhales, he feels a tremor of nerves again but Vanessa is quick to pick up on it.  
Leaning close to his ear she whispers "Eyes on me. No one else, just play it like that."  
She kisses him, it's not scripted, it's not the kiss of a friend either and Tom finds himself moving slowly, a tight knot in his stomach.   
"Are we starting?" the snap of Len's hips forces Vanessa forward and then they begin.  
It wasn't long before they all find a rhythm that works.  
Len was by no means an idiot and knew that Tom and Vanessa seemed more into each other, his presence almost an afterthought despite his cock being up her arse. Peevishly he fucks her hard and fast. He wasn't going to be overshadowed by Tom.  
'He wouldn't even be here but for me.' he thinks sourly. A sudden pain has him wincing.  
Another has him clutching his chest...  
"I think I'm having a heart attack!" he yells and pulls his lubed up dick away from the action before falling sideways in the already too cramped car.  
"What?! Len?!" shouts Tom.  
The next few minutes are a flustered rush of panic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you going to let him go?" Harry asks over the morning coffee. It's not even light outside and Vanessa feels terrible.  
"Well I don't want to, he was the first guy we got on board. He effectively helped pull us out of the mud." she sighs, it was going to be difficult decision.  
Harry wraps his arms around her and places a kiss on her cheek, he knew she was be feeling dreadful about Len.  
"Tom's calling in later, he said they ran some tests but he had to leave the hospital so he's as much in the dark as we are." Vanessa checks her phone but there's no new text from Tom with any more news.  
"I'll make myself scarce, a round of golf methinks. Sitting around grousing won't solve much and I know you'll want to talk." Harry pours himself another cup of coffee and smiles at Vanessa.  
"Why are you leaving? Is it Tom?" she asks.  
"A little. You seem keen on him, I do worry. I mean we do all that talk when we're in bed but it's always seemed fantasy-ish. I know you love to do these things and lord knows it's one of the many things I adore about you but it seems a little more with him...is it? Or am I reading it wrong?" Harry searched her face.   
Vanessa softened "Oh Harry."  
Crossing the room she planted a kiss on him.  
"You're reading it wrong. Business as usual." she smiled and felt her stomach flip at how easy the lie had tripped off her tongue.  
She could pretend otherwise but she knew she was feeling a little something more than lust for Tom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's well. I think he's more embarrassed really." Tom hadn't slept much and was grateful for the steaming mug of coffee Vanessa handed him.  
"I'll need to talk to him. I can't believe he took something like that, I mean who buys something off a complete stranger?" Vanessa huffed.  
The whole story had tumbled out at hospital, Len had gotten the call for the shoot while having a few drinks, when he asked about it wasn't long before he was in possession of what he thought was Viagra, turns out it was a load of toxic rubbish posing as a Viagra as Len later found out.  
"He's very sorry for what it's worth." Tom went on.  
Vanessa gave a tut. "He knows my views on stuff like that, we don't get tested regularly for nothing. God knows what could've been in it, if he'd died I'd be all over the papers and it'd still be his fault but you know how that'd go. Fuckin' idiot."  
Tom could see her point of view but he felt a level of loyal sympathy to Len too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's quiet here today." Tom settled on the sofa in the living room. It was very much a family home from the clashes of stylish items and toys dotted about along with a nice TV with grubby little handprints decorating it.  
"Harry's gone for a round of golf and his Mother took the kids earlier so I'm on my lonesome, I've got everything lined up for the next couple of weeks so..yeah." She flopped down beside him and grabbed her iPad.  
"Wanna see something?"   
She handed him the iPad and smirked watching him read all the comments on his debut for Hazelmeade Heights.   
"Wow..they're a very colourful bunch aren't they?" he seemed a little flustered.  
"They certainly are and I wouldn't have it any other way. You've become the most requested male on here. They have good taste." She beamed.  
Tom hoped he was up to the task as he read all the comments on him, it was flattering yet scary.   
He placed the iPad down "Well I better be off."  
Vanessa looked momentarily deflated he noticed.  
"Busy?" she asked.  
He shook his head "No but you've no doubt got lots to do."  
"I have an au pair and a cleaner so not really." she sounded so huffy he found it amusing.  
"Lunch with the girls?" he suggested.  
"I'd rather have a tooth pulled." Vanessa shot back at him.  
"Lunch with me?" He asked.  
"That sounds lovely."   
Her face lit up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Salad? You're seriously going to have salad for lunch?" Tom shook his head.  
"I rather like salad." Vanessa said, mixed the leaves up with a bit of dressing.  
"I was going to grill some chicken so it's not a total leaf fest...I know you need to keep your strength up, wouldn't want you doing a Len on me."  
Tom gave a little gasp at her jesting.  
"Oh come on it was a joke!" she chuckled.  
"The poor guy.." Tom started but Vanessa cut him off.  
"Poor guy? He nearly poisoned himself. Stupid guy more like and don't give me the puppy eyes Tom, he very nearly could've ruined it all for everyone." She aggressively slapped the chicken on the grill and turned the heat on.  
"I wasn't going to..." Tom tried again but Vanessa shut him down.  
"I admire your loyalty I really do but if he'd popped his clogs then it'd leave us up shit creek without a paddle. I won't have what I've built up being knocked down by some tit who should know better at his age." She poured them both a generous glass of wine and shook her head.  
"Six years ago I nearly lost everything Tom, Harry lost his job, he got ill and I had to look after him. Life goes on, mortgage has to be paid and then I lost mine because of the time I took off. I joked about it..sitting on a fortune etc. I did cam jobs, it pays well if you put the effort in. I wrote a couple of erotic novellas and then this came to me and I went for it and it paid off and I'll be damned if it goes down the pan. I know what it's like to be broke. I love this job, it'll put my kids through a good school and if I expand down the other paths I've been looking at they'll be set for life..that's why I do it."  
Tom was taken back by her passionate outburst but he couldn't doubt she didn't mean it.  
"So you wanted to act?" she asked him.  
"I still do." Tom replied softly.  
"Then carry on auditioning. Don't give up on your dream." Vanessa smiled sweetly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom ran his hands over her ample arse, it didn't take much before they were both naked on the floor of Vanessa's living room. He was well aware the line of business and pleasure was being crossed but he didn't care, why overthink it?  
Vanessa rode him again, every rise and fall of her hips bringing them closer together.  
"You like being on top?" Tom caught her under her jaw and gave a little squeeze, Vanessa wrapped both her hands on his arm and pulled it away with a snarl.  
"Always." she said with a breathy moan.  
Tom brought her face to his and kissed her, relishing each little gasp or moan he wrung out of her.  
Without warning he rolled and had her on her back with a fluidity that surprised them both and drove his thick cock inside her with a hard thrust of his hips.  
Vanessa let out a wail and dug her nails into Tom's arse, he have a little grunt of pain.  
"You little tramp." he breathed hotly against her cheek making her greedily seek out and claim his lips.  
"Call me a slut!" Vanessa cried out when she broke their kiss.  
"You dirty little slut, filthy cock hungry little slut." Tom started to get that kinky little buzz from the name calling and judging from the noises Vanessa made he knew she'd be game for more. He fucked her a little faster, each satisfying slap of their skin taking them closer to the inevitable.  
"Look at you, your greedy little cunt aches for my prick doesn't it?" Tom teased and pulled out of her, the cool air calmed his throbbing cock down.  
Vanessa rubbed the head with her slick pussy lips but Tom didn't give her what she wanted.  
"Tell me..tell me how much you want my cock." he looked at her darkly. His hand gathered her hair and pulled it making her wince. "Tell me!"  
And she did.  
"Please Tom, please. I can't stop thinking about your cock, I imagine it's you when Harry is inside me. You're perfect..big and thick and I just love the way you fuck my cunt." her voice shook as she spoke and her cheeks flushed pink making him grin.  
He gave in to her and sank down slowly till his heavy balls pressed up against her arse.  
"Perfect." he sighed.  
He slipped a hand between her legs and toyed with her clit while she wrapped her legs around him.   
"Just fuck me..I'm so close." she urged him, her nipples pebbled up into hard little peaks and rubbed pleasantly on his chest when he began moving once more.  
Vanessa found her back arching of its own accord as she came, she felt like a coil snapping and was lost to the feel of Tom driving his cock into her as she peaked.  
"I'm going to cum..ah..I'm going to cum." Tom closed his eyes, head thrown back and Vanessa watched as he came. His neck a ruddy tanned colour, veins standing out and his hair a wild tangle of curls. She ran her hand up his taut, sweat dampened chest, his heart hammered beneath her fingers.  
"You're gorgeous." she told him but she wasn't sure he heard her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was at that moment the smoke alarms burst into their obnoxious honking.  
"The chicken!" cried Vanessa.  
She raced to the kitchen.  
They spent the next hour airing the place out and skipped lunch after the charred chicken fiasco.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom had just about drifted off when his phone vibrated.  
"Next Monday. 9am. How do you fancy going back to school? xx"  
That Vanessa...


	5. Oh Professor..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For sinfully-lustful-darling who wanted professor Tom. I hope he's ok for you! X  
> Tom struggles to pop his cork on set and Vanessa is starting to have feelings for him but is Tom feeling the same? Best read on to find out. :)

Tom slammed his palms down on the desk in front of him. "Class dismissed! Miss Honeywell please remain seated."  
He'd watched a few of them leave and felt a pang of regret that he wasn't going to sample each of their delights. There's something about a grown woman playing innocent that was very much a turn on.  
Tom noticed that Vanessa's socks were rolled up to knee height and his cock bobbed it's approval while confined in his trousers.  
He was in the full teacher outfit, tweed jacket, sensible trousers, crisp shirt and tie and dull brown shoes, his glasses were his own.  
Turning back to his co-star he smirked.

She was a pretty little thing. Large brown eyes with thick lashes and that thick red hair which was neatly pulled into two pigtails with a smattering of fake freckles across the nose.  
While they set up for the next round of action Tom got to know his co-star a little better.  
Over a cup of tea he found out this was her first shoot, she was twenty and still at university studying art. She fiddled with her small tartan skirt and had a habit of chewing her bottom lip when nervous. Tom felt the nerves radiating off her before he'd even spoken to her.  
"Listen between you and me if you don't want to go through with this then now would be the time. One of the others would stand in."  
Her hand trembled holding her cup.  
"No I'm fine."  
He had an inkling of how she'd be feeling having been there himself not so long ago, she smiled at Tom, he would go easy on her despite what the script called for.  
"In any other job this would come off weird but is there anything you'd like me to do? I promise I'll just follow your lead despite the fact I'll have to act like I'm in charge. What..what turns you on?" he felt a little strange asking it but he felt if it calmed her nerves then he'd do it.  
"Erm..I like having my neck kissed. My shoulders, I like being pulled up close like I'm their property. Heh!" she blushed and cast her eyes downwards as she told him.  
"I just like being shown who's in charge, I've always been submissive to an extent."  
Tom listened and gave her knee a little pat, feeling bolder he ran his hands up her thighs while she spoke, lightly stroking her and watching her breathing becoming a little deeper. He leaned in and decided on kissing her while they waited, anything to get the juices flowing beforehand. 

"Have you quite finished?"  
They broke apart to be greeted by Vanessa stood with her arms folded and a pursed lipped expression.  
"Save it for when we're rolling." she snapped and turned on her heel.  
Tom felt the laughter bubbling away under the surface, it's very hard to take your boss seriously when she's dressed as a slutty school girl and acting oh-so-very jealous!  
"Don't worry about her. When we roll just act like it's me and you, forget the crew, the location. Once we start just make like they aren't there. It's what I do." In his head he could hear himself trying to appear calm and like it was no big deal. In truth he still got the jitters, if little Tom wasn't up to the task then it'd mean no work. Thankfully little Tom hadn't let him down so far and he was already nursing a fat semi-on.  
Taking a quick breath he prepared himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wish to hear no further excuses Miss Honeywell. If you cannot attend my classes and do the work then there is no place for you here." Tom growled over at Leona who faux cowered in her seat.  
"Please sir, give me a little extra time. I promise I'll do the work." She twirled her pigtail coyly and uncrossed her legs.  
"You've had ample time, you're trouble is you're a time waster. You don't do the work, it's that simple. I'll tell you now even if you buck your ideas up you still won't pass my class." Tom loosened his tie and stalked behind her seat.  
"I've seen you Miss Honeywell on this campus, stumbling around with your tits half out and your skirts up to your arse. No doubt the fun side of higher education appeals more to your flighty nature. I've seen your kind before..little sluts. Thinking you can do as you please, suck a few cocks and net yourself some wet behind the ears rich boy and marry before he realises what a succubus you are!" Tom surprised himself with that little ad-lib.  
On the other side of the room Harry and Vanessa watched with interest as to where this was going.  
"And what of you Professor? Sat in here till eleven at night mooching through dusty old books no one gives a shit about. Maybe if you actually had a life you'd realise there's more to life than that. I'd rather be a slut than a dullard!" Leona spat back furiously.

"Fucking hell, they're rather good." Harry whispered to Vanessa who couldn't seem to look away from the scene playing out as it was.  
"It's not on the script darlin' but I like what they're doing." Vanessa replied cheerfully.  
Tom grabbed at Leona and pulled her to her feet, reaching for a pigtail he dragged her over to his desk and clumsily sat her on it, he lifted the skirt and is eager hands tugged at her knickers, he slipped the small cotton garments off her shoved them into his pocket.  
"You really want to pass this class?" Tom snarled as he popped the buttons of her white blouse off in a quick, aggressive swooping motion.  
"I..I..I do. More than anything." Leona whimpered as Tom scooped her tits out of her bra roughly. He waited a second till she met his eyes and she gave him a small smile that assured him she was fine, he pinched each rosey nipple between his thumb and forefinger making them stand to attention.  
"Then show me." Tom bowed his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth, instinctively her hand shot up and grasped at his curls. Tom ran his fingers up the heated seam of her pussy lips, delving inside her with two of his fingers he slowly eased her open for the camera. She didn't feel as wet as he'd hoped but he could soon sort that, a few slow passes of his fingers had her hips bucking to meet his thrusts. He dropped to his knees and nuzzled her pussy, his tongue swirled over her clit had Leona writhing against his face.  
"Oh Professor!" She gasped still keeping her fingers firmly woven in his springy blonde curls. Tom felt the gradual change, her wetness mingled with his saliva, he held her pussy open again, this time it glistened on camera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vanessa watched Tom with more than a passing interest as he took Leona up against the wall. The cameras angled to get the perfect shot of his thick cock driving inside Leona. Harry had left a short while back, none of this was new to them both. Sometimes there was little thrill watching her talent fuck but more often then not it was work. What Harry didn't know was just how wet she got every time she watched Tom.  
She'd sat through a finger fuck, oral, light spanking over the desk and finally a rough fuck up against the wall. All the boxes had been ticked for her client and now they all waited on the money shot. Tom's arse was taut as he thrusted, Leona clung to him tightly, her legs over the crook of his arms as he held her in place. He was dewy with sweat and flushed in a way that assured everyone his cum would be dripping out of Leona in a moment or two. What none of them knew was Tom wasn't close, in his head he was concocting a different scenario to the one he was doing in a desperate attempt to get off. His cock was thankfully still hard but the thought of keeping this up for however long it took was taking its toll.  
After another ten minutes of this punishing pace Vanessa clicked that he was struggling and called cut much to the sounds of the disgruntled crew who had hoped to be packing up by now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leona sat texting on her phone while Tom spoke quietly to Vanessa about his problem.  
"I think the stress with Len and it being her first job. It's getting to me..I don't think I can cum." he confided, Vanessa sighed. This wasn't going well after such a promising start.  
"You had no problem cumming with me." she smirked.  
"Totally different, she's young and putting on an act. She trembles and isn't in ecstasy Vanessa, if it was you I'd have no problem because you're tough as old boots." If he'd been a little less stressed he'd have noticed the way Vanessa's face fell at that remark.  
Suddenly riled she stood up "I don't care how you do it or what you think of but just hurry it up. Unlike you some of us have someplace else we'd rather be."  
Tom scratched his head, her sudden change of demeanour puzzled him. Vanessa called action and seethed.  
'Old boots indeed.' she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom finally came with a growl, in his head he had Vanessa up against the wall. The sight of her in the school uniform was arousing to him more so than Leona or the others who had since left the set. He handed Leona her robe and made his way off to the shower. His temples throbbed and his back ached from the effort. He lathered and rinsed quickly and nipped to get his clothes. Vanessa was in the process of undressing to get into her regular clothes. She turned and faced away from him, he felt a distinct chill in the air.  
"So is there.." he began but Vanessa gave him a stern look.  
"If it's work I'll phone you. There's a lot on but I'm spreading the load with the others. Benito has four jobs this week alone." she huffed.  
"Ah the Italian stallion eh?" Tom jested but it fell flat.  
"He's not my cup of tea." Vanessa said with a roll of her eyes.  
Tom slipped his jeans on and shrugged "He's fast become a favourite of the girls on the site though."  
"It's his look, put him in armour and he's a gallant knight, give him a guitar and he looks like a metal head, stick him in a Viking outfit and he's convincing but to me he's all hair and cock." she skipped putting her bra on and pulled her hoodie on.  
"But you've fucked him and approved him.." Tom went on.  
"And? Doesn't mean I like him. I'm smart enough to realise a lot of women would though. Zero chemistry if you must know but that's me." she reached for her boots.  
Tom gave a nod "Ok chief."  
"Oh just piss off Tom." she snapped and rushed out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Vanessa! Wait! What's the matter?" Tom raced after her as she hoofed it across the car park. They'd shot today's film in an old community centre, it certainly gave them that school vibe that the film called for. She reached her car and felt Tom behind her.  
"What's going on?" he asked her. She sidestepped him and shook her head, retrieving her car keys out of her bag she went to unlock the door and Tom swiftly grasped her wrist.  
"Vanessa?"  
She stole a glance at him. What was she doing?  
"I'm just...did you mean what you said in there?" She gabbled.  
Tom let her wrist go and pondered on what she could be getting at.  
"Tough as old boots, like I'm some sort of ruthless old hag making young girls do unsavoury acts. It's just..I'm not some young dollybird but you might've worded it better." Her shoulders drooped and she sighed.  
"I didn't mean it like that. I would never mean it like that, you're beautiful!" Tom placed his hand under her chin and had her look at him. He was an idiot to not pick up on her vulnerable side before. A lot of stuff rested on her shoulders daily.  
"Please." she said putting on her usual defensive manner.  
"You are. It's a pity you're married..I'd be after you otherwise." he grinned.  
She reluctantly smiled back and he could feel the tension lifting.  
"As if you would." she smirked.  
Tom stepped in a little closer and before either of them knew it they were kissing.  
Vanessa pulled away first and shook her head "Mr charming aren't you?"  
"You know today? The only way I could get off was imagining you. I kept my eyes closed and all I could see was you and it's not just work is it? There's something more..you'll probably fire me but I can't stop thinking about you." Tom finally said what had been on his mind for weeks.  
Vanessa reached for his hand.  
"Follow me."


	6. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of angst in this chapter as Vanessa tries to come to terms with her feelings, there also a filthy hot blow job outdoors. Contrasts! ;)  
> Written for the lovely lokislittlediva, I hope you like dolly, I promise it'll get cheerier after this. X

Vanessa and Tom sneaked off through a broken fence panel and walked quickly down to Colliers nature spot. A patch of fresh man made green with replanted trees and shrubs. They passed dog walkers and joggers all the while looking like a couple taking an early evening stroll.  
She pulled him through a dense growth of bushes and grinned wickedly at him.  
"So here we are."  
Tom placed his hands on her shoulders and looked around his surroundings. the birds were doing that early evening chorus of tweets and he knew it'd soon go dark.  
Vanessa stood on tiptoe and whispered something in his ear that had Tom beaming.  
She kissed him and nipped his lower lip before sinking to her knees in front of him.

 

Vanessa ran her hands up his denim clad thighs and rubbed her face near his zipper.  
"You need to buy some new jeans. These show everything off." she lightly trailed the outline of his cock with her finger. Tom twitched, the stir of arousal fattening his cock up beneath the denim.  
"On second thoughts..keep them." she smiled up at him with eyes you could drown in.  
Tom stroked her cheek and she half turned giving his hand a little nuzzle and bite.  
"Bad girl." he fake scolded her with a smile that was pure wicked.  
Vanessa kissed his cock through the denim, she unbuckled his belt and her deft fingers drew his zipper down.  
The look she gave him made his cock throb, tugging his jeans down she licked his hip and chuckled at the little jolt it gave him.  
"You really have an impressive cock Tom." she gave a low whistle as though weighing him up in her palms.  
"I've had no complaints at least." he smiled down, his eyes heavy lidded with lust.

She licked his inner thigh and pressed a handful of gentle kisses to his sack, Tom exhaled as she began licking and kissing on his balls, he looked around as though nervous of being seen before Vanessa carefully took one of his balls fully in her mouth and teased it with her tongue and Tom's thoughts of being caught disappeared.  
He stroked his cock slowly while Vanessa sucked on his balls like a woman possessed.  
"You're a dirty little fucker aren't you?" Tom growled at her. "Tell me."  
"I'm a dirty fucker for you Tom." she panted between lavishing his ball sack with attention.  
"Not just me I bet. Not by a long shot.." Tom was raging hard and wanted to fuck her slutty mouth. "Dragging me in here to suck my balls..you're a filthy slag..say it!"  
He grabbed her hair and ran his cock along her mouth.  
"I'm a filthy slag." she groaned against his slick cockhead as he rubbed it harder against her plump lips.  
"Open up your mouth for me."  
Vanessa barely had time to catch a breath before her mouth was filled with Tom's thick cock, he thrusted right away and made her cough and push at his leg.  
She wanked him and looked up into his eyes.  
"You want to fuck my mouth? You need to get your big dick deep inside my throat then let me breath first and I'll suck your fat cock dry." she snarled at him.  
'Fuck me!' Tom thought to himself, he knew he had zero chance of lasting long with how horny Vanessa was making him.

She took him deep as promised, her breathing was slow and steady through her nose as she let him work his length into her mouth.  
"Oh..fuck me..yes!" he groaned with his hands fisted in her hair. Tom's jaw clenched and he kept his eyes tightly shut as he fucked Vanessa's mouth hard. He came with a deep satisfied groan and released her hair. Looking down at her he felt suddenly ashamed that he'd used her so roughly.  
"Don't you fucking dare look at me like that, fuck you!" She wiped his cum off her chin and stood up.  
Tom tried to read her expression, he was torn as to what to do.  
"Fucking finish me off..use your fingers." she felt the tears spilling down her cheeks and used her sleeve to dab them away.  
"Vanessa..I.." Tom didn't understand the sudden change of mood.  
"Just stop thinking and fingerfuck me! Christ! You had no problem calling me a slut and fucking my mouth so drop your conscience and finger my cunt."  
Tom knew then he'd ruined it with the dirty talk, Vanessa had hoped for a naughty outdoors experience and instead indulged Tom and his fantasy.  
"Listen I'm sorry." Tom offered and made to hug her.  
"Just no! Just fuck off then! You're doing my head in Tom and I don't need it." She burst into tears and became angry at that.  
"Oh why am I crying?! I never cry."  
Tom pulled her into his arms a little more forcefully that time and rocked her.

"I misread it and I'm sorry. I thought it'd be a turn on." he kissed her tear streaked cheeks.  
"Well you were quite certainly turned on as I recall." Vanessa gave a small sad chuckle.  
"Hard not to be with your gorgeous face looking up at me." he still held her tightly against him.  
"Harry is going to wonder where I am, I left my phone in the car." Tom took her hand and led her back to the car park.  
Standing near her car Tom leaned in and kissed her soft and sweet till she pulled at him almost hungrily.  
"The things you do to me." she whispered.  
She drove off a short while later after much sweet talk on both her's and Tom's side.

"Woah you look dreadful Ness, trying day?" Harry walked over and hugged her tightly.  
"They're in bed, I tried to keep them up till you got in but they were knackered."  
Vanessa nodded and untangled from Harry's arms.  
"I'm going for a shower." she smiled weakly and made her way to the bathroom. She heard her au pair giggling on Skype with her boyfriend and smiled remembering all those calls her and Harry used to do when he worked away. It was sobering to think he was in the thick of his affair when he'd chatted to her everynight he was away.   
She resisted the temptation to go in the kids room knowing full well if they woke up and saw her they'd be up all night bouncing about.

Under the stream of the shower she wept fully again, she allowed herself the luxury of it. All the times she'd bitten down her tears, all the stress of the last three years, the sleepless nights and finally Tom and the fact she was falling for him.  
She turned the tap off and stepped out of the shower. She could hear Harry rattling around the kitchen and did what she always did.  
Vanessa dried her hair, slipped on her silk robe, applied her moisturiser and joined her husband for dinner. She laughed at his jokes and laid on the sofa with him watching Game of Thrones and she absolutely didn't let on that her heart was dying in her chest when Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead.


	7. I'll look the other way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry isn't so dense that he hasn't picked up on Vanessa's discontent. He effectively gets the ball rolling for her and Tom. It's a very short chapter with a smudge of smut which'll be the pathway to the filthy porn times ahead again.

A large part of Vanessa felt missing, she could feel it within herself and bubbled with anger at Tom and Harry. She made sure to stay in her own little world when Tom was working. He'd backed off a lot after her meltdown a few days ago. Watching him work she'd keep her headphones in to drown out the noises and offered her input on what looked best but she kept her distance. It didn't go unnoticed by Tom nor by Harry who knew his wife too well. He sensed she was hiding something but was too nervous to push the issue.

"Break for lunch." she called and practically sprinted out of the room and left everyone stood about. Tom slipped on his robe and went for a smoke outside, Harry knew it was the best opportunity he had to say his piece.  
"Alright?" Tom gave him a casual nod and lit up his cigarette. Harry sat on the bench and looked Tom over. He was handsome that was a given fact, blonde and tanned but still scruffy enough to not look polished. Tom reminded Harry of himself a good fifteen years ago, he could see why Vanessa was so taken with him.  
"Can I have a word?" Harry asked.  
His stomach fluttered with nerves.  
"Yeah sure man." Tom glanced away and then did the classic facing off to hide his own nerves.

"Care to repeat that again?" Tom seemed flabbergasted at Harry's proposal. He ran a hand through his curls and exhaled.  
"Ok. I'd like you to date my wife." Harry repeated.  
"Is this a wind up?" Tom replied with a frown.  
"It's many things Tom but a wind up it's not. After what I've put her through with everything I don't blame her but I absolutely don't want to lose her. I'll turn a blind eye to it." Harry explained. Tom saw a man who was struggling to come to terms with what he knew but all he cared about was Vanessa.  
"What did you put her through?" Tom's tone seemed a little darker Harry noticed.  
"I'm not here to give you my life story but I'm sure she'll tell you anyway, I've fucked up my business, I had an affair that lasted four years and then I had to lose my marbles and still she stuck with me." Harry muttered.  
"Four years!" Tom sputters out. Harry felt shame heat his face.  
"It was complicated, I worked away a lot. Me and Ness have always been a little open in our marriage but I broke the rules and fell for that one." the conversation was getting increasingly more awkward for Harry.  
"So is this your way of getting even? Let her have her fun so she can't throw that at you." Tom spoke quietly but Harry could hear the disgust in his tone.  
"No. I saw that look on her face last night, I haven't seen it in years and it killed me. I don't think she realised how unhappy she was till you showed up." Harry pushed both hands in his pockets.  
"You know I really fucking like her Harry." Tom stubbed his cigarette out and stood up.  
"I know." Harry replied.  
What else could he say? He was effectively giving them both permission to carry on.  
"It could end your marriage." Tom went on.  
"It could but I'll risk it to make her happy." Harry walked back inside and left Tom mulling it over.  
It was a dangerous route to go down but Tom had to admit that deep down the fact he could see her made him a little giddy with excitement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom held Vanessa's hair at the nape of her neck as he pounded into her from behind. Her face was inches from the bathroom mirror, both her hands gripped the sink as she took in every inch of him.  
"You're so fucking beautiful." Tom groaned and moved slower, each thrust making her go up on tiptoes.  
He could see her tits jiggling each time their bodies met and couldn't hold off, taking his hand he rubbed her clit and had to hold her still when she came, her head lolled back. A silent cry of ecstasy coursed through her and Tom's orgasm came with a velocity that had him panting and crying out.  
"How long was that?" Vanessa began dressing hastily.  
They walked out of the bathroom to meet the stoney faces of the crew and Harry who acted oblivious as he picked at a sandwich.  
"Oops." Tom sniggered.  
"What are you all looking at? Get back to work!" Vanessa shouted.  
She winked at Tom and sat back in her directors chair.  
"That means you as well Hiddleston."  
The smile on her face was pure naughtiness as the crew began once again getting ready to film.


	8. Noodles of love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom develop a bit of a bromance and Vanessa gets what she wants. If you're not sure who David Essex is then please Google it for the Lolz. My mum used to have such a crush on him back in the day. Winters tale will win you over! ;)

"A galleon! Wow..that's a pretty penny to rent." Harry peeped over Vanessa's shoulder as she typed.  
"Well it's not our money that'll be paying for it and if she doesn't like that then I'm afraid it'll be a canal boat or nothing." she hit reply and spun her chair round to face her husband.  
"Morning sugarbuns, I have a coffee with your name on it." Harry handed her the cup and gave her a peck.  
"You're too good to me. Coffee and breakfast.." she smirked.  
"Just coffee...oh wait, you cheeky cow!" Harry caught on to her meaning and grinned.  
"Bacon won't cook itself Harry..off you pop." She span back round to face the computer screen and heard a ping.  
"Yup..she'll pay. I'd better round up the troops." Vanessa sipped her coffee and sent the price list to her client.  
"This one looks like it'll be quite a big shoot." Harry paused in the doorway watching Vanessa work.  
"Her hubby is some Dubai millionaire, it won't be an issue I hope." she didn't look up as she typed. Harry knew she'd be feeling the pressure of this one.  
"If you need a hand with any of it Nessa, just let me know." he offered.  
She turned round and blew him a kiss. "Thank you lover." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom walked on set a few days later and sighed. His outfit was a mixture of pirate scallywag and gypsy rover. He felt ridiculous.  
The large galleon was obviously docked but they'd spent quite a while rigging up camera and then sorting out the cabin for the shoot.  
"Looking good Tom!" Vanessa called out, Tom made his way over to where Harry stood.  
"I wish my mother was here to see you, she had a thing for David Essex." Harry kept a straight face as he spoke.  
"David Essex?! Oh for fucks sake this is embarrassing." Tom harrumphed loudly.  
"I'm just pulling you leg mate, it'll all pull together on screen..nice earring by the way." Harry chuckled enjoying Tom's obvious discomfort.  
"Are you ready Tom?" Vanessa asked.  
"Better not keep the lady waiting." Harry said. Vanessa had paired Tom up with Cassie, a tall, buxom girl who reminded Harry of a younger Eartha Kitt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It looks fantastic on screen, I'm impressed." Vanessa watched as Tom fucked Cassie on a fake fur rug.  
"Are we talking about the set or Tom's penis?" Harry teased.  
"Both are impressive to be fair." was Vanessa's snarky reply.  
"Oh you wound me." Harry clutched his chest dramatically making her tut.

Tom positioned himself back on the rug with Cassie after a short break and waited.  
"Ok, I want wild passion, I want the lust! Enjoy it..aaaand action!" Vanessa shouted.  
Cassie took the lead and pulled Tom down, she kissed him like they were about to be separated by an ocean which was exactly what the script called for.  
"My love, I will drown in the ocean of my tears once you are gone." Cassie spoke with a dramatic flair that at least made the corny script believable.  
"And I shall die a thousand times over till I am back within your arms." Tom replied with equal showiness.  
"I and will depart to the top deck for some air." Harry whispered mimicking Tom and dragging a tiny giggle from Vanessa.  
"Shush." she warned him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Would you like to come for dinner?" Harry's request surprised both Vanessa and Tom.  
He watched them whispering in the corner of the cabin after filming wrapped up. Vanessa nudged him slightly. "We have editing to do."  
"And? I'm sure Tom would like to see how we do that, he'll give us a little input on it I would think." Harry wasn't to be deterred. Tom brightened at that idea much to Vanessa's annoyance.  
"Yeah that'd be great, I'll just follow you up in my car." he gave a thumbs up and left Vanessa stood there giving Harry the pursed lips.  
"Really Harry?" she groused.  
"Really what?" Harry feigned innocence at her sulky expression.  
"I know what you're trying to do." Vanessa hissed under her breath at him.  
"So do I. I'm inviting your lover boy round for dinner and drinks..maybe more and don't act like that thought doesn't turn you on a little bit. I know you Vanessa." Harry glared back at her.  
"But why are you doing it?" Vanessa snapped.  
"Because I love you and because I want to have a discussion about this whole set up if that's alright with you? You know Nessa not many fucking blokes would handle this so well." Harry railed back at her.  
"Not so many wives would've put up with what you did in the first place if you want to go there." was her tart reply.  
"Touché my love." Harry sighed, he knew when to leave it.  
"I still love you though knobface." she kissed his cheek giving him a smidge of hope for the evening ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm going to cook an old family favourite tonight called take-out!" Harry called through into the living room. On the large sofa Vanessa and Tom sat watching her kids spin and dance to various Disney songs.  
"Wonderful! Bravo!" Tom encouraged but Vanessa knew it was time to end the evenings shenanigans.  
"Right, say good night to Tom and we'll get daddy to tuck you up." they both started to whinebut Vanessa wasn't having it.  
"Lena won't take you to the park tomorrow." she threatened which hushed them instantly. Her au pair always followed her instructions so they knew better then to carry on.  
"They're charming." Tom laughed when she flumped on the sofa.  
"And a handful..one sniff of sugar and that's it." she kicked her shoes off and reached for the bottle of wine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Noodles..again." Vanessa sighed digging her chopsticks in the container.  
"I thought you liked them? I just ordered the usual." Harry replied with a mouthful of food.  
"We've had them twice this week already." Vanessa said huffily.  
"Oh for goodness sake!" Tom placed his container down on the table and he shook his head. "I can't hold my tongue, all you've both done is bicker."  
"Well I'm trying here for you two but all I'm getting is digs off Vanessa about everything. It's only noodles for gods sake!" Harry grumbled."Look..if you'd like me to leave you both alone for the night then please just say so!"  
"I don't want that though Harry." Vanessa said softly.  
"Then give me a clue here!" Harry was exasperated with the whole situation.  
"I want you both."  
Tom froze and cast his eyes over to Harry.  
"I want you both." Vanessa repeated. "If you're ok with that?"  
"More than ok." Harry smiled and reached for her hand.  
"Totally ok with it." Tom took her other hand.  
"So then let's take it upstairs boys."  
Vanessa's heart sped up as she led them both up the stairs....


	9. I want it all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smut filled chapter involving Tom cuckolding Harry. Written for the lovely Vesuviusrex, I hope it was cuckoldish enough. X

The three of them paused on the landing as they crept by Lena's room and then the children's room.  
"Let's take it the the guest room, it'll be much more private for us." Vanessa whispered.  
She opened the door revealing a smaller stairway and they made their way up to the room.  
"So we can be a little more vocal here?" Tom asked taking in the spacious attic room.  
"Exactly that." Harry replied and switched on the bedside lamps.  
"I don't expect I'll be all that quiet so it's just better up here for us." Vanessa smirked and then threw herself on the bed, her robe rode up revealing her lack of underwear.  
"Cheeky!" Harry gave a wink and joined her, the bed gave a squeak as Tom dove on too.  
The three of them got the giggles as they squirmed, lips met, tongues touched, clothing was removed until finally they were naked.

"Do we..um..do we need any basic rules of how this works because you're a handsome fella Harry but I'm not that way inclined." Tom hoped his face wasn't too flushed after the marathon snogging session.  
"Glad you brought it up, I'm keen to see you fuck my wife and I don't mind us both pleasuring her but I'm also not going to be pawing at you unless.." Harry was ruthlessly cut off by Vanessa.  
"Oh for heavens sake! I'm not expecting you to both fuck each other but dicks will touch, I mean that's a given. You've just both kissed me at practically the same time and neither of you seemed bothered by that...relax ok?" she stretched her arms over her head and exhaled. "Let's just simmer down."  
An awkward silence descended on the three of them till Tom spoke up again.  
"So you'd like to see me fuck her?"  
Vanessa tutted "Look we're not negotiating a scene..Harry likes to watch."  
Tom looked over at Harry who'd already positioned himself at the foot of the bed.  
"You're fine with it?" he asked.  
"Perfectly fine. Just pretend I'm not here, Vanessa will do the rest.." Harry already had his eyes trained on Vanessa as he spoke.  
Tom swallowed and pulled Vanessa closer, Harry watched with interest as they kissed. 

In his head Tom had a few thoughts whirring about but mostly he just concentrated on Vanessa, she was beautiful and wild and so very married that she should be off limits to him. Instead here he was about to fuck in front of her husband..was this foolish? He looked down at her and pushed the uncomfortable truth away. He bit her ample tits and swatted her backside, she giggled and spread her legs a little more for him. He knew she wanted him and it was obvious Harry was enjoying himself.  
"Tom?" She breathed and bit his lower lip, her hand caught under his jaw and she kissed him possessively. "Please..please." her hips ground against him and he gave into her sirens call, all thoughts of right, wrong and even the husband on the end of the bed wanking off disappeared when he breached her with a slow glide of his own hips.  
"Oh fuck." his jaw clenched as he was encompassed by her warmth, she was all he wanted in that moment. His body practically screamed at him to move and he couldn't have stopped himself if he'd tried, Tom fucked her hard.

"Yes! Show him how a real man fucks.." Vanessa growled, her hands held his arse and pushed him deeper still. Harry felt himself climbing just from her words and worked his cock over with his palm.  
"Fuck me, give me it all." she clawed at Tom's back as he pummelled her into the mattress.  
"All of it?" Tom whispered into her ear, his teeth nipped her lobe causing the hairs to stand up along her arms.  
"I want it all!" she cried out.  
"Then fucking have it.." Tom breathed hotly against her, he took her aggressively, some dark primal lust kicked in and he wanted to mark her, fill her up in front of Harry.  
"I hope you're watching how good he is, his cock pleases me in ways yours never could." Vanessa hissed contemptuously in Harry's direction. He lasted one more stroke and came over his fingers with a defeated whimper.  
Tom slipped a hand down to tease her clit, he circled the tender flesh and felt her release along the length of him and joined her with a final snap of his hips. He kissed her and lay back on the bed, spent and catching his breath.  
"Harry." she teasingly beckoned him with her finger.  
Without a word Harry positioned himself between Vanessa's thighs and licked and sucked her cum soaked pussy.  
Vanessa have Tom a triumphant wink..tonight had proven to be interesting for all concerned.


	10. For the best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite my promises of a fun story it's gone a little sad but..but it's not the last fling and the next few chapters are set after Tom's made it as an actor and we take it from there.

Tom drew lazy circles with his fingers over Vanessa's arms, it had been a long day on set and Harry had left them alone after dinner.   
"Just checking on a few work bits, don't wait up." he pressed a kiss to Vanessa's cheek and gave tight smile to Tom.   
Tom wasn't stupid by any means and knew that Harry had been feeling increasingly pushed out, he knew this wasn't what he'd expected. It's one thing to have the fun and fantasy end of it but when it's obviously a bit more than that between your wife and her lover then things get complicated. He felt bad but not bad enough to leave her alone over the past few months.  
Within minutes of Harry leaving they'd headed off up to the attic room and bolted the door.

"I've been thinking maybe we ease off for a bit, I've got an audition coming up and I don't think Harry is too keen on us two spending so much time together." Tom felt her tense up as he spoke but he continued stroking her soothingly.  
"Right." she sighed resignedly and propped up on her elbow.  
"If things were different." he said and he really wished things were just that way.  
"They're not though, I understand your take on it Tom." she pulled away and he felt the loss of her despite knowing it was for the best.  
"So you're not mad about it?" he asked.  
"Mad? No. Sad but I'll dust off." She got out of bed and pulled her robe on, she felt her stomach knot with hurt. She smiled at Tom, there was no way she would shed a tear in front of him.   
"When's your audition? Will you still be working this week for us?" Vanessa fiddled with her hands, she was losing him.  
"Wednesday. I can work the rest though." Tom got out of bed and pulled on his jeans. Every part of him wanted to hold her but he wouldn't do let himself do it. When he was dressed he walked over to her and gave her a hug, he would miss this, he would miss her but things like this never lasted long.   
A hasty goodbye and he made his way downstairs and out to his car, he felt her eyes on him through the window but he didn't turn to look up at her silhouette. 

Harry heard her sobs, he rested his head in his hands. She wouldn't be in any mood for him or the kids. He switched the light off and climbed into bed, eventually she quietened down and he heard her footsteps across the landing. The door creaked opened and she climbed into bed thinking him asleep. He heard a soft hiccuping gulp and reached across for her, Vanessa let him hold her while she cried herself to sleep.

 

She was up early and didn't mention last night. "Harry will you come down to the set today with me? Tom and Pamela are doing the whole vampire thing." Vanessa handed him a fresh cup of coffee and sat across from him at the kitchen table.   
"Sure." Harry gave her a smile, it was strange to see her appearing so normal after last night. He knew the storm hadn't passed but he'd be damned if he'd bring it up just yet.  
"I'll say goodbye to the kids and meet you there?" She trotted off to the doorway with her car keys jangling in her hand.  
"No problem." he called after her but she'd already left the room leaving him sat with his coffee.

Tom found himself kitted out in the full hammer horror style Dracula outfit. 'Typical mills & boon vampire.' he thought as he took in his appearance. There was a certain naffness when it came to his work, he felt his enthusiasm had waned greatly since the beginning.  
It was money, it paid the bills and kept a roof over his head plus he'd met Vanessa which had certainly swayed his decision to work for them at the time. He didn't want to do it anymore. There was a knock on the door.  
"You're due down."   
He sagged almost defeatedly and walked to the set.  
Vanessa looked through him and spoke directly to Pamela, he wanted to just walk off and not look back but he wouldn't. He always honoured his work commitments.

"No! No please!" Pamela pulled the sheet up to her chin and let out a blood curdling scream as he advanced on her. Baring his fangs he pretended to sink them into her neck, she gave a showy swoon and then they cut.  
"Perfect." Vanessa called over to them both, Tom caught her eye for a moment and offered her a smile. She gave the briefest of smiles and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Tom went outside for some air and bumped into Harry, he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid a few words.  
"Alright mate?" he hoped it sounded casual enough.  
"I'm fine, Vanessa not so much so." Harry looked irritated by his presence and Tom instantly got on the defensive.  
"Come on, it wouldn't work. She's your wife! It was what is was Harry." he felt himself becoming increasingly annoyed.  
"She's in love with you." Harry snapped.  
"She's your wife..let me say that again she's YOUR wife. Even if I want her I can't be with her when she's married." Tom's voice raised with anger.  
"You've been with her for weeks, what's changed?" Harry asked.  
"It doesn't feel right, don't get me wrong I think she's great. She deserves better and she obviously loves you but that's it, if I want her to be with me you'll have to step out of the picture and I can't ask that of her and realistically is it fair on me to be the go to? I only get her when she's free at night and even then at the back of my mind I know she's not mine." Tom felt a headache coming on. "I'm handing in my notice, I've decided to try my luck at acting again. I've got a few auditions lined up. I'm sorry."  
He went back inside and decided to get it over with.

"Vanessa may I have a word?" he snuck up beside her while she got a coffee. She stirred her spoon and nodded.   
"In private?" he went on.  
"Fine." She walked out into the corridor and waited.

"So you're leaving for America? Can't say I'm surprised." She spoke quietly and thew him for a loop.   
"You're ok with it?" he asked incredulously.  
"You might as well try your luck now, you'll regret it if you don't." Vanessa wasn't going to cry, a dignified goodbye would be how it was.  
"I'll make sure you're paid up and I hope it goes well." she scared herself at how calmly she was holding herself together.  
"Thank you, thank you for..well everything. I couldn't have done this if it hadn't been for you." he kissed her cheek and for the last time enveloped her in his arms. Vanessa let him go first.


	11. Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright me lovelies! So this is set almost ten years in the future ( I write what I want.) and Tom's past has caught up with him big time. No smut, rest assured it's coming and from now on it'll be a lot more fun. Anyway I couldn't leave it on such a downer. They'll be revisiting their old films so that's how the smut reqs continue in a way. X

"Oh fuck me!" Tom looked on with increasing horror at the headlines. It hadn't died down since someone on tumblr had come across one of his films online.  
'Oscar winners secret porn star past.' glared back at him. Everyone would know.  
His PR team had tried to make it die off but curiosity had sent a large number of his fan base hunting for more and it didn't take long till it was all out there. His pseudonym of Willam Shakespole had fooled no one. How had it happened? He seemed to recall Hazelmeade Heights had been strict with their content, the films were for private use. How long had it been? Nine years?  
He called his manager Martin.  
"Get me Vanessa Blackheath's number if you can."  
Within the hour he was staring at her new mobile number and debating what to say.

Vanessa sat in her kitchen and sighed as she read the news. She hoped Tom didn't think she had anything to do with it. She'd sold the company five years ago after her divorce from Harry. These days she wrote books, a few had been successful enough for her to make a living off. Harry had moved abroad and set up home with Lena their old au pair. It hadn't been that much of a surprise for her to find out that he'd done it again, she had been quite up and down after Tom had left but she wasn't putting up with it anymore. She had moved on from her old life, Edward and Tilly were now settled at boarding school quite nicely and even though she missed them greatly at times she knew giving them a good education was important...plus Harry paid for most of it.  
It started to rain, the vibration of her phone on the table had her reaching across for it.

"Vanessa?"

"Tom?"

"It is, how are you?"

"Shocked to say the least, how did you get my number?"

"My manager is a man of persuasion."

"I'm sorry about all the headlines, I had nothing to do with it."

"I didn't think you would have."

"I don't know who leaked them, I sold it five years ago you see."

"Does Harry know?"

"Doubtful."

"How is he?"

"Living the midlife crisis dream in France with my old au pair."

"You're joking!"

"I'm not."

"You're not joking?"

"I'm really not."

"Wow."

"I know."

 

When he got off the phone he found himself grinning. He knew she lived in St Ives now, it would take a few hours on the train at most. He had to see her. He packed an overnight bag and took a taxi to the train station. He drew a few curious looks on the train and ignored the inevitable sneaky phone pics a few commuters took.  
When he finally arrived a group of young men chanted "Shagger." as he walked past.  
'Well it could be worse.' he thought sourly. Their abuse had at least been jokey. He'd planned on walking to her house but the rain put paid to that and he hopped into one of the waiting taxis at the station.  
"North terrace please."  
He hoped she was in. 

 

The knock at the door had Vanessa grumbling and leaving her work, she'd just established a good flow with her writing and hated to be disturbed. She opened the door and staggered back flabbergasted.  
"Tom?"  
He looked good, his hair was suspiciously thicker these days and he had that ever youthful glow about him that most actors had. She couldn't fault him, she'd had a bit of work done in the shape of a mini-face lift and a cheeky titty uplift when they'd decided to go south after her weight-loss.  
"You're tiny!" He exclaimed taking in her appearance, she'd dropped a few dress sizes.  
"You haven't aged." She seemed truly shocked.  
"Nor have you." he replied looking her over.  
"I have a good surgeon...come in." she laughed a little and opened the door wider.  
He followed her through to the living room, she had obviously landed on her feet after another rough few years.  
"Cuppa?" she asked.  
"I'd love one."  
He settled on her sofa and remembered their first encounter years ago, a little smile played across his lips at the memory of it. 

 

"I'm honestly sorry about all this, I suppose with the internet nothing stays buried for long anymore." she handed him mug of tea and sat down.  
"It's a disaster. My team are doing what they can but it's out there now, I can't deny it."  
His tea was a little too hot so he placed it down on the coffee table.  
"Team eh? You have done well for yourself." She had to laugh at the thought of him being primped and preened by a group of flunkies at his beck and call.  
"They just simplify things for me, I'm busy most of the time. I'm actually meant to be learning lines but it can wait." he gave a wink.  
"I'm sure it can. You'll bounce back from it I mean hello! Look at Robert Downey jr. He had a few issues back in the day. It was a job, you weren't hurting anyone and from a few of the things I've read online you've certainly pleased a lot of your fanbase, I'm sure it'll benefit you in the long run." Vanessa sipped her tea and let him mull over it.  
She had a good point.  
"Actually yeah! I'm going to phone Martin and have a talk, it was a job. It helped me out and it got me over the pond..as a matter of fact If I hadn't done it I probably wouldn't be here now doing what I love."  
He felt a little better about it all when viewed his current woes like that. 

"Where the fuck are you?" Martin barked down the phone.  
"Never you mind. Listen I don't care what they're saying, I'm not apologising to anyone. My work speaks for itself, I've not suddenly lost the ability to act because my cock is all over the papers. I'll do one interview to explain it and then that's that. I'm not denying it. Issue a statement if you want but I'm not hiding it anymore." Tom hung up and sighed.  
"Done?" Vanessa asked.  
"Hopefully." he switched his phone off even though he knew Martin would throw a shit fit over it.  
He knew deep down he'd always have a shadow of it following him but if he owned up to it he was confident it'd work in his favour.  
"I don't suppose you know of any good b & b's?" he asked Vanessa.  
"Next door but they are quite busy at this time of year, you can take the spare room Tom, I'll put fresh sheets on and air it out." She offered.  
"That's very kind, if you're sure it's no bother?" he looked at little lost now.  
"No bother at all. You just sit tight." she went and got the sheets and made her way upstairs.

'Holy fuck girl! It's Tom. Aren't you going to seduce him?' her mind crowed at her as she made the bed up.  
"No..fuck off." she told herself.  
"Beg your pardon?" Tom stood in the doorway and startled her for second time this evening.  
"Argh shit!" she flinched and placed a hand to her chest as if it would steady her nerves.  
"Sorry..just mumbling about as you do." heat flamed her cheeks.  
"Do you need a hand?" he offered.  
"No..all done, see!" she tucked the sheets in and did a weird half bow that had Tom looking confused.  
"Are you feeling ok?" he enquired.  
'No of fucking course I'm not.' her mind scoffed.  
"I'm fine." Vanessa said and to emphasise her point she gave him two thumbs up and instantly died a little more of shame inside.  
"Fuck me what am I doing?!" she groaned and covered her face with her hands.  
"Ehehehe! Having one of those days?" Tom laughed at her embarrassed expression.  
"Oh more than I care to get into." she sat on the end of bed.  
Tom dumped his bag in the corner of the room and peered out of the window, the view was spectacular.  
"So why the move?" he asked.  
"Nearer to the kids school and once all that happened with Harry and Lena it didn't feel like it was my home." she sounded a little sad as she spoke which was understandable under the circumstances. Tom knew she used to love her old home..Harry was an idiot.  
"I'd always wanted to live by the sea, perhaps I'd hoped to do it when I retired but as it is I love it here, it's mine at least and I feel better knowing my kids are a thirty minute drive away rather than a seven hour one." she shrugged, it had made sense to move.  
"Anyway it's ensuite so if you need to freshen up." she stood up and pointed towards the bathroom door.  
She left him alone and went back to her work, she saved it and tried her hardest to resist looking at the stuff online but temptation called, she looked sheepishly towards the door and went to nosey at some gifs.

 

'Was I ever that energetic?' she thought as her younger self bounced on Tom's cock, it was surreal seeing all these little looping images of herself in action.  
"I remember that!" Tom seemingly appeared out of nowhere and had her gasping and slamming the laptop shut with a strangled "Fuck me!"  
"Are you some sort of ninja? You've already scared the bejaysus out of me today!"  
Tom burst out laughing at her panicked face and folded his arms, she was a jittery mess.  
"Why were you watching it?" he asked.  
"Oh I don't bloody know.." She cringed again.  
"Can I have a look?" he sniggered.  
Vanessa reluctantly agreed.

 

The shrieks of laughter could be heard out in the garden as Tom and Vanessa watched their past performances. Tom found it strangely therapeutic, sat with Vanessa he made a sort of peace with it. She wiped the tears of laughter away with the sleeve of her cardigan.  
"I should've done that a long time ago..oh my god. Too funny." She tittered. "Care for a drink?"  
Tom stood up and offered her his hand, she took it.  
"I'd like that."


	12. About last night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers are the worst aren't they? Quite a bit of smut, drunken flashbacks and a good old fashioned shag. Hurrah!

Vanessa woke with a head that felt like pebbles in a bucket, nauseous and dizzy she somehow managed to drag herself off the sofa and up to her bathroom for a steaming hot shower. She tried to fill in the blanks of last night, whisky had followed wine, not a clever idea in all honesty. She also clearly remembered crying with laughter over past antics with Tom.  
A pleasant ache kicked in between her legs.  
Flesh against flesh, warm breath caressing her ear, that mischievous grin.  
"No.."she told herself.  
She wasn't sure though.  
'No we didn't. I drank too much and watched porn, I'm getting confused.' she thought.  
A flashback of herself on her knees bent over on the rug downstairs and the sound of Tom growling hit her like a thunderbolt.  
"Oh fucking hell!" she groaned.  
As if on queue Tom burst into the bathroom with a cheerful "morning!"  
He was naked.  
"Let me squeeze in." he hopped into the shower and towered over Vanessa effectively pressing her against the cool tiled wall.  
'Well this is interesting.' her mind mocked her again.

After an unusual shower in which he'd lathered her hair up they found themselves downstairs.  
"I'm going to brew some coffee." she needed it and also the brief respite from his increasingly cheerful manner while she gathered her composure.  
"Splendid, I'll be in the garden. Got to phone Martin." Tom switched his phone on and winced.  
Vanessa tried again to think on what had gone on but it was useless, hungover and annoyed she switched on her laptop. She was going to go over yesterday's work and check for inconsistencies in her writing, instead she closed three tabs on yesterday's gif fest and sighed, looking out of the window she watched Tom walking around as he spoke animatedly on his phone, his free hand gestured about and she laughed to herself.  
He was always so expressive when he got going. "Thespians." she rolled her eyes and made the coffee.

 

"About last night..I was very drunk." she had his attention as they sat at the kitchen table.  
"And how! I wasn't far off myself." Tom chuckled.  
"Listen I'm not going to skirt about, did we do anything?" she had to know.  
Tom licked his lips and paused for dramatic effect, he took a sip of his coffee and grinned rather naughtily.  
"We chatted, we drank, we watched certain things, we drank some more aaaand then we had rather fabulous drunken sex." he seemed like he was teasing her.  
"Seriously?" she got another flashback of Tom with his face buried between her legs.  
"Oh yes. You were very vocal about it as I recall." he smiled over at her.  
Her brain decided to throw out a drink fuddled memory and it was her hastily undressing Tom and climbing on his lap.  
"Good grief." She shook her head and silently vowed never to drink again.  
"You mean you don't remember?" he seemed a little disappointed. Last night she'd sung his praises over and over and this morning she could barely recall any of it.  
"Not much, whiskey always does this to me." she rubbed her forehead.  
"Why do you think I got in the shower with you? I mean you don't exactly do that unless you've been well..unless you've been intimate." His expression looked much like that of a kicked puppy to Vanessa.  
"We used to shower together all the time back in the day, I mean we all did." She laughed softly remembering the old days.  
"I'm going to have a run on the beach in a while so..so if you remember anything then please enlighten me." he gave his usual sunny smile and left Vanessa alone with her thoughts.

'Think you stupid shit!' She sat at her work desk and slapped both hands on the keyboard in frustration. Her thoughts had turned to mush, she couldn't concentrate on her writing and her brain certainly wasn't giving her any more information on last nights encounter. She switched it off.  
"How like me to finally have a night of passion and remember fuck all." She snapped at her reflection in the black screen of her laptop. Peering out of the window she decided to go for a walk, hopefully some fresh air and a bit of exercise would boost the old grey matter and shed some light on last night.

She made her way down to the beach, the wind felt a little blustery against her. She spied the familiar form of Tom running in the distance. He'd always been terribly fit and energetic and little had changed for him despite him nearing forty.  
It hit her!  
All at once last nights antics flooded her thoughts with stunning clarity. They'd joked about themselves, Tom had been much leaner in his mid twenties while Vanessa had been a little more voluptuous from having two kids in as many years in her early thirties.  
These days he'd filled out nicely, still lean but built solidly from his training. The compliments about each other back and forthed till they'd caved in and drunkly confessed those things you can never quite say when you're sober. He'd grabbed her hand and she'd drunkly sat astride him and then they were powerless to stop themselves, wasted years, regrets and pent-up lust burst out in a kiss that was filled with so much passion.  
He was headed in her direction now, she waved to him and watched him pick up his pace.

"About last night.." she said as he stood breathless and ruddy faced from the wind in front of her. "I remember it all now."  
She'd fallen so hard for him all those years ago.  
"I might have been drunk but I did mean it, I don't know if we've missed the boat with this one but I was in love with you." she looked shyly up at him 'and I still am.' she thought. That particular confession she couldn't say to him just yet.  
"I felt the same but it was a strange time with work and Harry." Tom had wanted her so much but he didn't play second fiddle to any man. Leaving had been the kindest option at the time for all concerned.  
"It was." she agreed.  
Vanessa wasn't prepared for the sudden touch of his mouth hungrily upon hers, he wouldn't waste a second chance.  
They broke apart breathless.

 

The back to her house was a blur but he took her hand and had her jogging to keep up with his long legged stride, Vanessa fumbled for the keys in her bag and barely opened the door before he was pulling at her clothes. They didn't even make it as far as the living room. Tom pulled the waistband of his sweatpants down and freed his hard cock, Vanessa forcefully shoved him back onto the stairs and climbed over his lap. Her hands curled around his cock, stroking him till pre-cum soaked his cockhead.  
Tom grabbed the back of her neck with one of his large hands, when their eyes met again there was no hint of shyness only lust. Vanessa pulled her knickers to one side and guided herself down his length, she uttered a small cry when fully seated upon him. He felt bigger than before or last night's marathon shag had caught up with her. 

He moved first his hips thrusting powerfully upwards to drive himself into her welcoming heat. She was unable to stop herself from crying out as he fucked her, opening her up in that way she'd sorely missed.  
"I was made for your cunt." he growled and brought her face closer to his, he looked positively feral. Vanessa felt a flood of heat pooling in her belly and had to place a hand on the wall to keep her balance. Her entire body was straining at a dizzying pace against Tom's energetic thrusts. He grabbed her arse cheeks and pulled her against him, the extra friction of him against her clit sent her over the edge, his large hands possessively kneading at her arse. She had to wrap her arms around his shoulders and ride out the waves of her bliss, he never missed a beat and fucked her through it till she went limp on his lap.  
His chuckle in her ear brought her back to her senses, her forehead pressed to his and he was still inside her hard and hot.  
Tom came with deep satisfied moan, his hips stilled and he filled her pussy completely.  
Spent and equally wobbly on their legs they made their way upstairs to Vanessa's bedroom.


	13. Who cares what they think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's done, the end, finito. I'm kissing them off for a happy life in St Ives. I don't think I expected to finish it so soon but I'm really glad I can put it to bed. Thank you for reading. X

"I don't think I have a cock anymore." Tom panted, his hair plastered to his forehead after another session between the sheets. They'd stayed inside for four days and fucked in every conceivable way they could. He was spent but beyond happy.  
"Oh you do." Vanessa gave a dirty laugh and ran her finger along his recovering cock.  
Tom grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing her teasing little fingers.  
"I'll have to go back tomorrow Ness, Martin has me lined up for Jonathon Ross. I'm dreading it." he fretted.  
Vanessa nestled in against his chest.  
"You'll be fine. Turn on that old Hiddleston charm and they'll eat it up." she stretched and kissed his cheek.  
"Come with me?" he asked her, his clever heads stroking her back.  
"I have to work, I have a deadline to meet." she murmured sleepily.

Tom knew he'd have to go back and face the music but he didn't want to. Normally he'd be focused on his latest project but even the script had sat untouched for days.  
"What are you writing anyway?" his curiosity kicked in.  
"Erotica." she gave a little laugh about it.  
"Nice!" he chuckled.  
"Well I'm rounding it up, it's the last part of the trilogy. I write a lot of short stories that get included in the downloadable bundles but this one was the first big go of it. It's done well but I'm over it, I'm trying my hand at other genres." She shrugged.  
"So it's popular?" Tom pressed on.  
"Errr..yeah. It's got a large following." she seemed a little sheepish all of a sudden.  
"Can I read it?" he asked.  
"If you want, I'm not sure you're my target audience but you might like certain parts." she explained to him.  
"Cool." he looked pleased.  
"I'll give some copies for your journey back, give you something to read or just skip to the dirty bits at least." Vanessa teased.  
Her writing wasn't exactly high brow stuff but she never set out to be that type of writer in the first place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're P.L Taylor?" Tom looked at the books and ran a hand through his hair. Vanessa nodded, it amused her to see him so surprised.  
"The very one. The author of various "mummy porn" books. That's me..the one who gives women ideas." She winked saucily and handed him the books.  
"Wow, well I never would've thought it." he flicked through one of the books and smirked. It did make sense, he had laughed at the media coverage of the books at the time. They'd blown up by word of mouth and had a huge following, more than Vanessa was admitting.  
"Look it's not groundbreaking stuff granted but I'm giving people what they want and they want something to enjoy, sex and romance and a bit of realism but not too much. You can't go wrong with it really." she stood by her work. People had slated it but it was water off a ducks back to Vanessa.  
"I shall read them cover to cover." he promised.  
His bag was packed and they stood in the living room waiting for his taxi back to the train station.  
He didn't want to leave but duty called, the taxi arrived as if on cue.  
"I'll call you everyday." he held her tightly, she felt his reluctance to let go.  
She caught his lips and kissed him, when they broke apart it took everything she had to not reach out for him again.  
"Go on..off you pop. I'll be here when you're done."  
Her eyes glittered with tears that threatened to spill at any moment, Tom knew once he left he wouldn't be back for months and a lot can change in a few months.  
He picked his bag up and looked her over before reaching for the door knob.  
Vanessa watched the taxi till it turned the corner taking him out of sight and out of her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What the fuck have you been playing at? You've left me in the middle of this shitstorm and now you're telling me you're in a relationship with her?" Martin threw a bundle of papers across the room and had Tom clenching his jaw in annoyance.  
"I'm going to explain all the porn stuff, the fucking film will be done as for what I choose to do in my personal life? That's my business." Tom snapped back.  
"Think of how it looks!" Martin gave him a disgusted look.  
"I don't care how it looks. I couldn't give a flying fuck what you, my family, my friends or anyone else thinks. I show up, I do my work and that's all I fucking owe anyone ok? I'm keeping it to myself till she's told her kids and after that I couldn't give a shit what anyone thinks." Tom stormed out of Martins office without so much as a glance backwards. He was done with him for today.

 

True to his word Tom called her everyday while on location, at night he'd tell her things that would have her slipping her hands between her thighs and him palming his cock in his hotel room. He practically counted the days down till they wrapped up filming. The same day he finished he took the first flight available back to the uk, he ached for her touch.

Vanessa had just finished pouring herself a glass of wine when the doorbell went. She opened it to see Tom stood there, thinner and tired looking but still as handsome as ever.  
She threw herself into his welcoming embrace, he lifted her with his strong arms and stepped through the door.  
"I missed you so much." he told her earnestly.  
"You came back." she sounded almost disbelieving of the fact he was finally back in her arms.  
They took the stairs at almost two steps at a time.

"Your fans will go mad when this gets out." she pulled the duvet over them both.

"I don't care what they think." he replied softly.

"My kids think it's hilarious we're an item." she smiled in the darkness against his neck.

"Good." that was one more worry out of the way if they seemed accepting of their Mothers happiness.

"Are you staying long?" she asked him.

"Only till you get sick of me." he joked.

"You're in for a long stay then Hiddleston." was her response.

Their fingers entwined together.

"Good." 

He was finally home.


End file.
